


Touch

by literally_no_idea



Series: Iron Husbands + OTP Fluff Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Iron Husbands, Ironhusbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: based on an OTP prompt: “You have something in your hair, umm… Do you want me to get it out?”title from the Troye Sivan song of the same name, because we love a gay iconthis is story is so short you could call it Tony Stark, but hopefully it's also good like Tony Stark.





	Touch

Walking into Tony’s workshop is always a unique experience; some days you feel like you’re walking into a minefield, other days it’s like being in a mechanic’s garage, and still other days it’s like entering some kind of laboratory. Today feels like a garage kind of day.

 

There’s tools and parts spread across every available surface in the workshop, including the floor, when Rhodey walks in, and Tony is nowhere in sight. Rhodey looks around the room in disbelief for a moment before he hears a clattering sound followed by a string of curses, and he tracks the sound to the back corner of the workshop.

 

He finds Tony’s legs sticking out from underneath a large metal contraption, and he crouches down, tapping Tony’s shoe. “Tony,” he calls, and there’s a loud thud, presumably as Tony hits his head based on the sound he makes, and then Tony’s crawling out from under the machine, scowling.

 

“What could possibly-- Rhodey!” Tony’s face lights up as he recognizes the person in front of him. “Perfect, I wanted to talk to you! I was working on some new modifications for the War Machine suit, and I wanted to know your take on them,” he says, and he’s about to continue when Rhodey cuts him off.

 

“Actually, I’m here because there’s an Avengers meeting you’re scheduled for in about 30 minutes, and no one else had seen you so I’m guessing you forgot what time it was,” he says, and Tony frowns.

 

“What? No, it’s at 3:30, and it’s only--” Tony looks at the clock, which currently reads 3:05. “Shit. Nevermind. Alright, I guess I’d better go then! JARVIS, remind me where I left off when I come back, will you?”

 

“As always, Sir,” Jarvis answers, and Tony nods, turning to rush out.

 

“Tony, wait,” Rhodey says, stepping forward to grab Tony’s arm. As soon as he’s done it, he feels awkward, because he usually doesn’t just grab people and now Tony’s staring at him, but he clears his throat and lets go of Tony’s arm. “You, uh, have something in your hair. Do you want me to get it out, or…?” he starts, and Tony laughs.

 

“Shit, yeah, I bet I look like I mess, and I doubt that’ll change much, but sure.” Tony leans forward, and Rhodey brushes some of the dust and dirt out of Tony’s hair, using his thumb to wipe some of the grease off of Tony’s forehead while he’s at it. He steps back, then gives Tony an approving nod.

 

“Okay, it’s not perfect, but at least you don’t look like you crawled out of a grave. Now go, you've got a meeting to attend, without you the world probably won’t get saved,” Rhodey says, and Tony grins.

 

“You think too highly of me, Rhodes. But yeah, they probably would fail without me, wouldn’t they? You’d manage just fine without my help, though,” Tony adds, “it’s just those idiots that need me.”

 

Rhodey shakes his head. “Don’t ever doubt how much I need you, Tones. Now seriously, get up there or you’ll be late.”

 

Tony gives him a quick, sloppy salute, and then he’s gone, taking the stairs two at a time as he races up to the meeting room on the communal floor. Rhodey watches him go, smiling. Tony might be a complete dumbass, but he’s Rhodey’s dumbass.


End file.
